


Partners

by Huntress69



Series: Grace [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent remarks by both Steve and Grace about Steve and Danny are misunderstood by a few people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Huntress does (occasionally) write non-NC17 slash

**Disclaimer: Here we go again with the disclaimer...not mine, never were, if I owned them they'd be sharing a bed on our TV screens.**

**************

"I can't go; I have to pick up Grace."

"Danny, your testimony is crucial in this case."

"But Rachel and Stan are out of town and there's nobody to pick her up from school." 

"No bus?"

"Not on Friday."

"Then I'll go pick her up, how's that?"

"Fine. I'll pick her up at your place this evening."

"Later, Dan."

"Later, Steve."

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve paused outside the elementary school and took a deep breath. His years spent there had not been the best of his life. Until a growth spurt, Steve had been small for his age, underweight and he had constantly been picked on by other kids. "Not the smallest one now," he smiled to himself and walked inside the doors. 

His first stop was the office; he knew he'd have to let them know and he opened the massive doors that led into the room. Walking to the front desk he said, "I'm here to pick up Grace Williams, she's in 5th grade. I know I'm early, and I'm hoping it's all right to pick her up now."

"Your name?" the woman behind the desk asked him.

"Steve McGarrett."

The woman went to the files, pulled out a card and read it over. "I'm sorry; I don't have a Steve McGarrett listed here so I will be unable to release her to you."

"Danny Williams, her father, is my partner and he's supposed to pick her up, but, well, work calls."

"He may be your partner, but I still can't release her to you."

A pert redhead came over to them, having overheard. "Danny Williams is your partner?" 

"Almost a year now," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Shame," she added as she wandered back to her desk.

Steve didn't understand her, but forgot about it, and turned back to the first woman. "About Grace...."

"Sir, as I explained, I can't...."

Steve didn't normally abuse his position, but sometimes it was necessary. He flashed his badge and reiterated, "I need to pick up Grace Williams."

"You should have just said so in the first place," the woman sneered. "Telling me he was your partner doesn't do any good, even here in our liberal state. I can call the class and have her brought up."

"Just tell me where her class is and I'll get her myself."

"Fine."

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve peered into the classroom, hoping it was the right one, and spotted Grace so he walked in.

Grace went white as a sheet, ran over to him and quickly asked, "Dad....?"

Steve knew what she was thinking and quickly shook his head. "He's all right, Gracie; he had business to attend to."

"You could have just said so," she told him. "I nearly had a cardiac arrest."

'She's a mini-Danny,' Steve thought, 'attitude and all.'

Grace introduced him to her teacher. "I know you met my Dad before, and I'd like for you to meet his friend Steve." 

The teacher gave Steve the once over and shook his hand, holding it a little longer than she should have.

"They're partners," Grace said matter-of-factly.

The teacher shrugged and let Steve's hand go. "How long have you been partners?"

"A year," Steve told her, not realizing how the teacher was understanding the word 'partners'. "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as my partner."

"That's so sweet," the teacher said, smiling at Grace. "You're a lucky girl."

"Yeah, I guess." Grace gathered her things and took Steve's hand. "Can we get Monster Burger? That's where Dad takes me on Fridays."

"Yeah, I guess," Steve mimicked, "but I can think of other places to eat."

"Nope; Stan's been on a veggie-kick and if I see one more plate of asparagus I'm gonna barf. I need something that used to moo."

"You got it, kiddo, and I'll even get you a large onion rings and ice cream too." They began to walk from the room when Steve glanced back, feeling eyes upon him; he noticed the teacher giving him a stupid grin. "What's her problem, Gracie?"

"You're the cop. Don't you know?"

"Smartass," Steve laughed.

"I learned from the best, which would be Dad." 

**~~~~~~~~**

Monster Burger was packed, and loud, but Grace seemed happy to be there, so Steve went with the flow. 

"We always go to Talia's line; she gives me a large Coke for nothing."

"Whatever you say, Gracie; you're the boss."

They stood on line for what seemed like forever, and just when Steve was ready to suggest another place to eat, they got to the counter.

"Hello, Grace," Talia smiled, "and how are you today?"

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"Tired and worn out, but happy to see you as always; you're that rare thing, a customer who treats me like a human being." Talia looked around. "Where's your Daddy?"

"He's busy with work, so Steve brought me today." Grace looked up at Steve. "Steve meet Talia; Talia meet Steve."

"How do you do, Steve."

"I do fine," Steve told her.

"Steve and my Dad are partners," Grace piped up.

"They are?" Talia body language changed, she became more business-like and Steve noticed, but didn't think anything of it. "And you admit to it?"

"Of course," Steve said matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"That is very refreshing," Talia replied, "considering Danny is a police officer."

"So am I," Steve told her. 

"I am so in awe, you have no idea. And for that, I'll throw in a large order of fries."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They got their food and sat down. 

"That was kind of strange," Steve said.

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "Let's eat."

**~~~~~~~~**

Their next stop was at the home of Grace's friend Jonah, who had been out sick. She explained that she'd told the teacher she'd bring him his homework.

"Dad likes his Mom," Grace grinned.

"Maybe I should play him up; make him the hero of the hour?" Steve smiled like a co-conspirator.

"That'd be swell."

Introductions were made and Grace went to see Jonah, while Steve talked with his mother.

"Danny's a good guy and a great father."

"I know," she said, "and Jonah enjoys it when he hangs out with Grace on the weekends."

"He's also one of the best cops I know."

"So you've known him for a while?"

Steve thought the entire island knew they were part of the task force. "You don't know about us?" He was referring to his team.

But she didn't know that. "No, we've only been here about a month. My company relocated and here I am."

"Danny's my partner; we've been together for quite some time, so believe me when I say he's aces with kids."

"Your partner? I see. Well I think it's wonderful." She paused. "Jonah's party is in two weeks and you're both invited to come."

"I don't know." Steve was hesitant. "Grace is Danny's daughter and...."

"You won't be the only partners there, I assure you."

"You know others?" Steve didn't mind mingling with other police officers.

"A few," she smiled. "You'll fit right in and my other friends won't mind."

Grace came downstairs a few minutes later. "I'm ready to go, Steve."

"Grace," Jonah's mother started, "I've invited Steve to Jonah's party if that's okay with you."

"That's cool." Grace grinned. "He and Dad go to a lot of parties together." 

Steve assumed she was referring to various police functions.

Jonah's mother took it as something completely different. "Then we'll see you in two weeks."

**~~~~~~~~**

A quick stop at the grocery store and a nice conversation with Claudia, the bakery lady; Steve didn't know why she thought he'd care that Danny loved chocolate cream pie.

The library, where Stella the librarian helped Steve pick out some books on relationships and raising children; Steve figured she gave him the books since he was with Grace.

The gas station and Tom the mechanic telling Steve about some clubs he and Danny might like; Steve listened and got totally confused. They all sounded familiar, but he had never been to them. Then again, he wasn't much of a club person.

**~~~~~~~~**

Another work week come and gone and Danny left to pick up Grace on Friday.

Grace's teacher, who he'd been hoping to take to dinner, mentioned that Steve was very nice and Danny should be proud to have him as a partner; Danny just said thank you and didn't even get to ask her out.

At Monster Burger he did get a chance to ask Talia what she was doing Saturday night; she smacked him and told him he was a cad.

He ran into Jonah's mother at the gym and she just kept going on and on about how liberal Hawaii was, and how Danny and Steve would never have been allowed to work together in the small town she was from.

Claudia snarled at him and gave him day old bread - she practically threw the loaf at him.

Stella got out from behind her desk and gave Danny two books on fidelity.

Tom asked him if Steve was available, which caused Danny to turn bright red and quickly say no.

Everyone he'd spoken with had referred to him and Steve as 'partners' and he finally put two and two together.

This led to Danny driving to Steve's house with Grace in tow.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny banged on Steve's door and when Steve opened it Danny shoved past him and stood in the middle of the room. "Why in the hell have you been telling people we're partners?"

"We are," Steve answered with a small shrug, not understanding.

"No, not police partner, but...partners, as in **involved**. You are DESTROYING MY SOCIAL LIFE!"

Steve took a step back - Danny looked absolutely homicidal. "I haven't told anyone that." He noticed Grace trying to sneak out of the back door. "FREEZE!"

Grace did just that and turned around, cheeks bright red. 

"You knew," Steve said to her.

Grace had the good sense to look cowed. 

"What does she know?" Danny asked.

"Last Friday when I picked her up, she was telling people we were partners. I mentioned it also, but Grace...."

The light bulb went off above Danny's head. "Why would you imply something like that?" he asked her.

"You're mad," Grace said quietly.

"Damn straight I am!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, don't yell at her." Steve knelt down. "Gracie, why would you imply that?"

"Because you're perfect for each other," she answered, chewing nervously on her lower lip.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Don't encourage her!" Danny snapped.

"Shut up, Dan." Steve focused back on Grace. "You want to explain?"

Grace took a deep breath. "You're a neat freak; Dad's a slob. You're a morning person; Dad likes to sleep until noon. You like football; Dad prefers baseball."

"Gracie, that's not enough for two people to...."

Grace cut Steve off. "You see each other all day at work, but you talk on the phone at night; you IM half the weekend; text each other the other half - and yeah, I had to teach Dad how to text; and when the football game was on last weekend you spent three hours on the phone arguing every play-by-play." Danny opened his mouth, but as with Steve, Grace cut him off before he could get a word out. "Every Saturday night the three of us go out to eat together because Dad says you spend Saturday nights by yourself and that's not good."

"Grace, honey," Danny said, "you should have said something. If you thought I was spending too much of our time including Steve...."

"That's not what I'm saying, Dad. I like it when Steve's with us. You make fun of each other and...and you're so happy when you're together."

Steve gave Grace a bright smile. "We are, aren't we?"

"In case it escaped your attention, oh genius daughter," Danny started, "we're both men."

"I hadn't noticed, Dad; thanks for pointing that out."

Danny looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "If I hear one more smarmy remark coming from you...."

Grace hid behind Steve, peeking out from under his arm. "Steve will protect me from your wrath."

"My what?!"

Steve bit back a laugh, he'd be killed if he let loose with it, and was thankful he heard a familiar sound outside. Giving Grace some money, he said, "That's the ice cream truck, and you can go get some; I'll let you know when it's safe to come back inside."

"I'm not finished yelling at her!"

"Yes you are, Danny."

"Father here, remember?"

"I know that, but when you think about it, she's right."

"Right about what?"

"Us." Steve grabbed Danny by the shirt, pulled their bodies flush against each other, murmured, "We are happy when we're together," and kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss, it wasn't a deep kiss, it was a simple kiss, a showing of love. 

"Now that's what I've been waiting to see," Grace said from the doorway. 

Danny pulled away so quick he nearly fell. "Weren't you supposed to wait until we told you to come back inside?"

"So you kissed, big deal." Grace rolled her eyes and took a bite of her ice cream pop. "I'm going to watch TV."

"Don't get ice cream on the couch," Steve warned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the world will implode if there's a speck of dirt in your house." Grace went into the other room and clearly added, "It's just not normal."

"She's your daughter, all right." Steve looked at Danny, who hadn't said anything. "Dan?"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, I did." Steve licked his lips. "If you like, I'll do it again."

"I...I...."

"Well what do you know," Steve leaned in, "I finally found a way to shut you up."

Grace walked in for a cloth to clean up the ice cream she dropped on the couch and decided she was never as happy as when she saw her father kiss his partner and Steve kissing him back. She also realized that Steve had begun to call her 'Gracie', which nobody else did, and she liked it very much. It made her feel special.

The only thing left was to convince them to go out on an actual date.

That could wait for next weekend.

**FIN**


End file.
